A Choice between Love and Duty
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Sailor MoonUsagi has fallen in love with Tuxedo KamenMamoru what will happen when she realizes that he's the true love of the one she's sworn to protect? Beginning redone!
1. Chapter 1

**REDONE AS REQUESTED….I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE ME!**

A/N: Okay this plotline is similar to another story on ff, but I couldn't find it and that made me incredibly sad since I've been searching for it for the past two days. If you know of it let me know so I can credit pinches of the story line here and so I can read it again! BTW: I have all the scouts here and I know they come in at different parts of season 1 but I just like everyone being together so yeah deal ;) And I have Usagi a little older…she starts off as 17 here…with Mamoru being 21. Just a little closing of the gap and making Usagi a bit more mature.

ALSO don't hate me for starting another story and continuing to neglect the others I am just soooo stumped on them right now. If you really want me to update them go and review with suggestions!

ONE LAST THING: I know the POV in here is a bit weird and jumbled either bear with me or if it really bothers you let me know and I'll revamp the story a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sighed and put a cd into her player and laid upon her bed thinking of the latest dream to awake her. She saw a blurry vision of her princess and her lover, for the first time it was not of their deaths, but of them simply dancing on the balcony. The entire dream radiated with their love and even now when she was awake she still felt the love

"This time I will not fail you princess, this time you will be with your love." Usagi vowed. Usagi rose from the bed and began practicing battle moves.

Luna watched from the edge of the bed as Usagi rose early once again to train. 'Ever since these dreams began Usagi has been more focused on being a good scout, she's so determined'

For two hours Usagi practiced, then at 7:00 she hurriedly took a shower and raced to get ready for school. She always treated the race to get ready and the race to school as one final part of her work-out. She easily dodged the people on the sidewalks, she had been practicing avoiding moving targets and this morning not even Mamoru got in her way.

"Yes!" She shouted aloud as she reached school, for once not even Mamoru had been able to get the better of her dodging skills, she truly was becoming better. Usagi went to class and focused on her studies knowing she would need all of her cunning to save and protect the princess. The more Usagi dreamed of her, the greater her need to protect her, to reunite her with her love. For a brief moment Usagi wished for her own love, but was quickly reminded of Tuxedo Kamen, perhaps one day something would become of the emotions she felt towards him.

After school Usagi raced to the Crown to meet the girls and then head to their Senshi meeting. Once again she raced through the crowds missing everyone, including a baffled Mamoru as he walked through the doors of the Crown.

"Is it just me or is the Odango actually getting more coordinated?" Mamoru asked as he walked to meet his friend Motoki at the counter.

"I don't know what's gotten into Usagi lately, she seems completely focused and nothing like her usual airhead self. Look, even the girls know it, see how they listen to her and how she leads the conversations now? Rei doesn't even insult her anymore…Usagi is changing…and I think in many ways I miss her." Motoki said as he watched the young blonde talk with her friends. Sure they laughed and made jokes, but Usagi's eyes never lost the look of seriousness or determination. Motoki shook his head and waited one of them to come up and give him their order.

He didn't have to wait long for soon Usagi came bounding up to meet him. "Hey Motoki-oniisan! Five Milkshakes, Five Burgers and Five orders of Fries. Two Chocolate, Two Strawberry and One Vanilla." Usagi rattled off quickly.

"And what will the rest of the girls have Odango?" Mamoru taunted turning to her hoping to start their usual fighting.

"That is the order for all of us Mamoru, we're friends we share everything…though seeing as there is never anyone to share your bitter coffee with I can see how you wouldn't understand." The arcade grew quiet as they listened to Usagi's bitter retort. It was good, for once Usagi seemed to have completely gained the upper hand. Mamoru though, refused to notice and tried a different route.

"Just Mamoru? Aren't you forgetting something?" Mamoru smiled waiting for her to give him the proper respect.

"Oh forgive me, Mamoru-_chan_ I don't know what I was thinking." Mamoru's face deadpanned as she turned away from him confidently and returned to her friends who congratulated her.

"Since when does Usagi not lose her cool?" Mamoru asked as Motoki walked by with their orders on a tray. Motoki just shrugged and continued over to the girls.

Mamoru watched the small group intently as they began to dig into their food. His obsession with Usagi was getting worse with her sudden change. She was still the bubbly blonde but now she seemed focused and strong, though it also seemed as if some of her innocence was lost with her new transformation. As he watched he saw the girls each pull something from their purse, drop their money and then run out of the arcade.

Mamoru wondered what could make them run off leaving half eaten burgers, but he didn't have time to ponder it as he felt Sailor Moon transform. He gave a sigh of relief he needed a battle and he needed to see her. She would get his mind off Usagi…she always did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the battle he saw the senshi effectively fighting the monster, with Sailor Moon shouting orders and trying to egg the youma into giving information. This was new and strange since when did they try to get information from the youma before dusting it? And since when did the senshi respect Sailor Moon?

Tuxedo Kamen pushed away his thoughts and forced himself to focus on the battle. As he watched he saw Sailor Moon direct two of the scouts to the front and two to the back hoping that one group or the other would catch it off guard. She didn't seem to notice the youma aiming it's next attack at her. Tuxedo Kamen flew from his hiding spot and ran to whisk her away from the blast, but before he could reach her she dodged the blast.

She caught his eye but said nothing as her eyes dashed to check on her scouts. She noticed the youma directing it's attention at Jupiter and Mars who were watching her to make sure she was okay, and more than likely getting over the shock that she had so easily dodged the blast.

She saw the attacks aimed and she saw Mars and Jupiter still watching her. "Mars!" Was all Sailor Moon said as she looked towards him. He nodded and quickly ran to get Mars from harms way as Sailor Moon did the same for Jupiter. They had just moved the two from the attack when a call came.

"Sailor Moon now!" Mercury called from the battle below. Sailor Moon nodded to him, a silent signal to watch over them.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called pushing all her strength into the tiara and knowing it would not miss. It sliced through the youma and dusted it easily.

"Everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked the moment the youma was proven to be nothing more than a pile of dust. She was happy to receive nods from all five. Seeing they were okay she turned and jumped to the nearest rooftop and bounded away from them.

"Sailor Moon wait!" Tuxedo Kamen called and with a quick glance at the other senshi he bounded after her.

The four remaining senshi shared strange looks. "Is it just me or is Sailor Moon really changing?" Mars asked as they detransformed and headed back to the arcade.

"Luna said it has something to do with the dreams she's been having. All about the princess and her lost love, it's really giving Usagi something to fight for." Ami said softly wondering just what was in those dreams and why only Usagi had them.

"Yeah they must be some crazy dreams to change Usa so much" Makoto said as they returned to their booth in the arcade. They changed the topic as Motoki came to greet them and they chatted while they awaited Usagi's return.

………………………………………………………………………

Tuxedo Kamen chased after Sailor Moon but he soon lost sight of her as she dropped down off the rooftops and out of his view. He went to where she was but instead found only Usagi, detransforming he decided to see what Usagi was doing in this part of town.

To his surprise she entered a tough looking gym and he certainly did not like the looks of the men inside. It certainly wasn't anything like the gym he went to that was all lawyers and businessmen. He watched from the window as Usagi put on some gloves and stepped into the ring awaiting a challenger. Mamoru wanted to run in and drag her away, she didn't stand a chance against any of these men!

He went in the building and reached out to grab her hand, when another man pulled him back. "Hold on buddy, I've got a score to settle with this broad you can try next." Mamoru looked at the man in shock and stood aside while he got in the ring. The man looked about three hundred pounds and there was no way Usagi's small arms could do anything to his solid muscle. But what had he meant when he said he had a score to settle?

He sat back to watch the fight and intervene if the man even tried to hit Usagi, but to his surprise the man didn't even get a single punch in. Usagi was light on her feet and dodged his every attempt and after every dodge she answered with a punch. Her arms moved so fast that Mamoru only knew she got a punch in when the man recoiled and groaned in pain.

It was mere minutes before the man was down and Usagi was waiting for whoever was next. Mamoru shook his head in shock and looked around the gym at all the men who had been watching the fight. He turned to the man next to him.

"Does she come here often?" He asked and the man gave him a look that obviously said 'a lot more than you'.

"A few times a week at least, when she first came she got pretty beat up but after a month no one could get anything past her. I've never seen anything like her, sheer determination in that girl." He watched as Usagi looked around and seemed to be disappointed when no one else stepped up to challenge her. Mamoru thought that with his Tuxedo Kamen reflexes he might have a chance at beating her…but then he couldn't imagine striking her even with boxing gloves. So he simply watched as she beat the life out of a punching bag and then he left.

There was a lot about Usagi he didn't know but apparently she was nowhere near the weak, clumsy girl he often accused her of being.

…………………………………………………………..

Usagi left the gym to find Luna waiting for her out side. Usagi gave a sigh she knew very well why her guardian had come to find her. "Did I worry the girls again?" Usagi asked fully knowing the answer.

"Usagi you need to talk to them, you're so different and when you run off after battles and don't talk to them except at senshi meetings they're bound to be worried. What have I told you about running off without telling them?"

Usagi sighed once again. "I know but I needed to blow off some steam after that battle and it was so quick that I got all hyped up and nothing to fight." Luna looked curiously at the girl.

"If the fight was quick what happened that you needed to blow off steam?" Luna asked.

"Tuxedo Kamen. I can't stop thinking about him, if he'll show up at the battle if he'll need to save me again, if I'm weak, if I get to stare into those deep blue eyes, he's so familiar to me, and it's that familiarity that makes me need to be with him. He's a distraction and I needed to get him out of my head." Usagi rambled trying to explain her emotions concerning her masked savior.

"He seems familiar? Maybe you know his civilian form? If you can figure it out it would give us a huge advantage in figuring out what side he's on." Luna ignored Usagi's sigh as she led her into the arcade and in to face four angry senshi.

A/N: Rewritten to be slower and better if I say so myself. Tell me how you guys like the rewrite!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More redone chapters yay! Please tell me what you think of the revisions!

Saturday. Usagi groaned any other time she would have loved Saturday. It gave her the opportunity to sleep in, not that she ever took it, but the opportunity was there. No instead she always spent the pre-noon hours that everyone assumed she was sleeping during, training. She quickly dressed and went to the gym, hopefully someone there would be dumb enough to let her beat the crap out of them.

Luna watched her from the bed and wondered if she should follow her young charge. But a look at Usagi told her she needed to work out her problems on her own. Luna just pitied whatever man was stupid enough to get in the ring with her.

……………………………………………….

Mamoru walked into the arcade ordering his usual coffee and waited for his friend to bring it to him and chat since he was the only one at the arcade on Saturday mornings.

"What's on your mind Mamoru?" Motoki asked as he leaned over the counter to talk to his friend.

"What makes you think anything is on my mind?" Mamoru asked always amazed by how Motoki always seemed to know his moods.

"Well you didn't bring a paper meaning you came here to talk and not just to drink coffee. So once again what's on your mind?" Mamoru eyed his friend and began to wonder if he should stop being so predictable.

"Usagi…" Motoki's surprise was evident on his face but he waited for Mamoru to continue. "I saw her at the gym yesterday and not one of the nicer gyms this was in the bad district." Motoki's protectiveness kicked in and this time he could not remain silent.

"What was she doing in that part of town? Is she outta her mind? Something could have happened to her? Did you tell her this when you dragged her out of there?" Motoki's questions were fast and furious and Mamoru couldn't help but smile at Usagi's effect on people.

"Actually I didn't even talk to her. I just watched as she boxed a man of probably three hundreds pounds of solid muscle." Mamoru paused to see Motoki's face pale and before he could lash out at Mamoru for not protecting her Mamoru continued. "She didn't even take a punch, but he took plenty. He was down in five minutes at the most. I have never seen anything like it." Mamoru enjoyed the look on Motoki's face as he was rendered speechless.

"A man there told me that when she first went to the gym she got slammed but after a few weeks no one could defeat her. I saw grown men in that gym afraid to box our Usagi. I had no idea she had changed so much…it's like she's not Odango Atama anymore. I'm half afraid she'll show up one day without the Odangos." Motoki slowly nodded and looked up as four girls and the subject of their conversation entered the arcade.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Motoki asked looking at the clock that clearly started it was 10:00 am.

"Well the four of us were just taking a walk when we saw Usa-Chan in the park reading. We were so floored that we decided to bring her here for a milkshake to see if she could come to her senses" Usagi grimaced, but made no argument. It wasn't her fault there was no one at the gym who would fight her. It just wasn't the same beating a punching bag…there was no challenge in that.

"Wow Usagi up before noon? I think you need a shake to come to your senses… you know it's a Saturday right?" Motoki joked hoping to take the strange look off Usagi's face.

"Wow Odango…maybe you should go back to sleep you definitely need your beauty rest." Mamoru called coming up beside the group.

"You want to make something of it Chiba? Because I'm really not in the mood so unless you want me to turn both those pretty blue eyes black I suggest you _back off_." Everyone looked at the normally bubbly Usagi in shock. Usagi looked around to see their faces but was most of all affected by the pain in Mamoru's eyes. She was amazed by his eyes, how they were so expressionless to everyone else, but to her they spoke volumes about the sorrow Mamoru felt. She felt sadness sting her own heart as she thought of the words he truly didn't deserve.

"I am sorry Mamoru….guys. I've just been really stressed and I guess you just hit my last nerve. Please I meant none of it…look I'm just going to go." Usagi got up slowly and her friends were too much in shock to stop her. All but Mamoru who left to follow her.

He found her in the park pounding her fists into an unlucky tree. "You look like you need something to beat up to vent your frustration." Mamoru said softly as he came up beside her.

She watched him with guarded eyes…what was it about Mamoru that always plagued her. There was just something about him that always remained with her and caused her heart to shudder when he was near.

"Yes I do, and since there was no one willing to fight me at the gym I have no one to fight. By the way how did you like my little boxing match yesterday?" Usagi's eyes twinkled as she saw his shock. "Your well groomed hair and ugly green jacket stuck out like a sore thumb at that place."

Mamoru nodded he hadn't thought about how different he looked from the usual patrons of such an establishment. "I was pretty impressed but if I wasn't afraid of hurting you I think I could beat you." Usagi saw in his eyes that he was completely serious.

"Well I could use a fight and if you do hurt me then I deserve it for not being fast enough to dodge it. Though I admit to having the same fear of hurting you. You've been hurt enough already." Once again Mamoru's face displayed shock, and he found himself unable to answer her.

Before his mind could muster up anything besides wanting to get out from under the stare of Usagi…he heard a beeping coming from her pocket.

"Well I've really got to run Mamoru, I will see you again. And I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. Bye!" Mamoru shook his head as Usagi ran off again. He sat down on the bench and sunk his head in his hands…his thoughts drifting to what caused the sadness Usagi saw in his eyes. He wasn't left to his thoughts for very long for soon he felt the transformation of Sailor Moon.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Tuxedo Kamen watched as once again Sailor Moon and her senshi made quick work of the youma. This time he focused on keeping the other senshi out of trouble as Sailor Moon seemed entirely capable.

After the battle they gathered to make sure no one was hurt. It was surprising for them to come out of a battle without injuries but with Sailor Moon's new strength the youmas seemed to be no match for the senshi.

"Senshi will you give me some time with Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon asked and to his surprise once again they all nodded. He had expected at least some resistance from Sailor Mars but it seemed that they had grown to trust and respect their leader.

Once they had gone his eyes focused on her, she seemed so familiar, as well as the changes in her. Somewhere in his mind it all seemed to fit but he just couldn't see it.

"You fought well today Sailor Moon. You have been training hard." Sailor Moon nodded simply. Emotions were welling up inside her, emotions that if she let go would surely threaten her new dedication to her mission. She stared deep into his eyes. Eyes she could read so well…eyes that were hidden to the rest of the world but not to her. She felt such pain in those eyes that she wished to do anything to ease his suffering, anything to ease the suffering in his deep blue eyes.

Without another thought she ran to Tuxedo Kamen and pressed her lips to his. Tuxedo Kamen returned the kiss, deepening it, filling it with the need he felt for her. The need to protect her, the need to be with her but as he kissed her the thoughts of another raced through his head.

"Usagi" He whispered softly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked unable to believe that he had spoken her real name. How had he found out?

Tuxedo Kamen was at a loss for words as he realized he must have said Usagi's name out loud. "I…I…" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say, indeed he didn't even know what he wanted to say. He just wanted to disappear but something held him there in front of her shocked and confused eyes.

"How? How did you find out? Where did I mess up? No one has ever found out my identity before without my telling them. How did you get past the glamour?" Sailor Moon bombarded him with questions…at least her slipup had occurred with someone she trusted…but she had to know what her slipup had been. The consequences of anyone else finding out could be disastrous.

As Sailor Moon spoke he began to realize what she was saying, slowly bit by bit he saw the Usagi in her. The odangos, the clear blue eyes, the pink lips…oh god! It was Usagi! He had just kissed Usagi!

"How?" She asked again interrupting him from his thoughts.

"I…I…don't know. The name just came to me when I was kissing you…"Tuxedo Kamen stuttered not wanting her to know it had just been a complete coincidence.

Sailor Moon eyed him carefully but then seemed to accept his explanation. "I trust then you will keep my secret?" Sailor Moon asked slowly pleading that his answer be a yes.

"I would never do anything to betray you Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said slowly knowing he never could do anything to betray the girl he loved in two forms.

"Good it's cold and I want transform out of this fuku. Unless you want your identity to be discovered you have to remain in that uncomfortable tuxedo. I at least have that to cheer me." As she finished speaking Usagi let her transformation fade and appeared before her hero and the one she secreted loved in her inferior form.

'Gods it really is Usagi. I have been in love with the same girl the entire time!' But then sadness welled up in him. Usagi would never love Mamoru the way Sailor Moon seemed to love Tuxedo Kamen, and once she found out he would lose them both.

"Why don't you walk me home and we can talk? I'm sure it would do wonders for my popularity to be walked home by a superhero." Usagi joked softly trying to lighten the mood between them.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and to the dismay of both of them they walked in silence. Finally he was unable to take the silence and spoke to her.

"You're beautiful Usagi. I wish I could tell you who I was but I fear you'd hate me in my other form, but please do not think that I don't trust you." Tuxedo Kamen began softly and soon found himself rambling. Usagi stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I thought nothing of the sort, I know the importance of keeping an identity a secret. My duty is always to the mission, if our positions were reversed I would never tell because of the potential harm it could do." Tuxedo Kamen nodded and once again they began walking in silence. When Usagi motioned that they had reached her house they stopped and turned toward each other.

"Now I can come see you anytime I wish Usagi" Tuxedo Kamen said with a gleam in his eye, a gleam Usagi fully recognized and one that only seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"I think it would get suspicious if Tuxedo Kamen began hanging around some girl's house." Usagi said seriously knowing the damage that could be done if the negaverse ever suspected her identity. Tuxedo Kamen only nodded.

"If only I could tell you Usagi, then we could see each other any time we wanted without suspicion…" Tuxedo Kamen began hoping she would talk him into revealing himself.

"I know Tuxedo Kamen but I understand that you cannot. We will still see each other when I am Sailor Moon." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before running up to her doorstep, as she placed her hand on the knob she turned back to him. "Besides a name also rang in my mind as I kissed you." Tuxedo Kamen barely had time to register the shock before she opened the door. "Goodnight Mamoru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Usagi refused to sleep. She trained. She trained hard. She needed to keep her mind off the fact that Mamoru was her savior, that Mamoru was the one she believed would be her love, just like Endymion was Serenity's. They knew each other, they saw each other every day. He would become a distraction. The emotions she felt for Tuxedo Kamen burned within her and they were transferred to Mamoru, and the more she thought about him the more she wondered why she had never loved Mamoru as she loved Tuxedo Kamen. They were so alike.

"Usagi don't you think you should get some sleep?" Luna asked gently wondering if her change was becoming too dedicated to her duties as a scout.

"No Luna, I need to clear my head I can't have distractions…I can't fail her!" Usagi said to a very confused Luna as she continued training in the backyard making quick work of trees and shrubs. She liked to train underneath her parents window…it forced her to be stealthy and fast.

"What distractions? I have seen you do nothing but train and study…you have no distractions!" Luna shouted at the girl who was making short work of a dummy she had set up in the woods.

"Tuxedo Kamen…I know who he is. I know his identity and he found out mine. The connection I felt with him as Sailor Moon I now feel in both my forms and I feel it for both of his" Usagi said as she trained harder not noticing how her furious punches were causing her knuckles to bleed.

"He found out who you are? But how and how did you find out who he is?" Luna asked worriedly wondering how Sailor Moon could have been discovered when she was nothing but careful about hiding who she was.

"I messed up! I got distracted! I kissed him and when we kissed we knew who the other was. I was distracted and I messed up, that's why I must rid myself of my distraction!" Usagi said not allowing her muscles to tire as she fought the dummy.

"Well who is he Usagi? Are you ever going to see him outside of battle? You trust him so what will change?" Luna asked, knowing that some stranger would not cause this reaction in Usagi.

"Mamoru. Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi said softly stopping her punches. "He knows me Luna, He knows my friends. What if he isn't on our side and I've ruined everything? What if I can't stop feeling things for him and let myself get distracted? What if I do fall in love and fail in my duty to the Princess?" Usagi said letting herself fall to her knees on the soft ground.

"Mamoru may be mean to you at times but he cares for you Usagi. Trust your heart Usagi it may trust easily but it is also rarely wrong" Luna said for once being gentle and not scolding her charge. Lately Usagi seemed to understand her duties more than Luna could ever teach her and it seemed like they had now become simply friends and confidants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru's night was just as restless. "She hates me! I've lost her! I've lost both Usagi and Sailor Moon in one night!" 'Not that you ever had Usagi' a voice within him whispered. He spent the night out on the balcony staring at the moon and watching it disappear with the sunrise. Just as he began to see the sun peak out over the city he felt Usagi transform. For a moment he wondered if he should let her be, she probably didn't want to see him, but then the thought of something happening to her compelled him to rush to her aid. He quickly transformed and followed their link to the roof of a now deserted shrine. She was alone simply sitting there and for a moment he wondered if it was a trap, but he saw he slowly let her transformation fade and he knew it was simply Usagi.

She looked up and saw him watching her and beckoned him forward. As he approached he motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I am sorry this is my favorite place to sit and I didn't get any sleep so I wasn't about to take the stairs." She said with a small shrug. He nodded and allowed his transformation to fade as well. Usagi noticed he was wearing the same clothes Mamoru had worn the day before. "It seems you didn't sleep either." She said motioning to his clothes.

Mamoru blushed slightly and nodded. "I was too worried…I thought…I thought maybe you'd hate me. I thought I'd lost you and Sailor Moon." He said slowly watching he reaction…wondering whether or not she still felt for him.

"I was too afraid my feelings for you would distract me from my mission. I spent the entire night training and trying to keep my mind off of you. I wasted more time keeping my mind off of you than focusing on my mission. I decided I would try focusing on you for a little while and then focus back on my mission instead of ignoring my mission trying to ignore you. Does any of that make sense?" She said the last softly her blue eyes staring deep into him.

"Yes it does…" Mamoru said slowly thinking about the mission that came to him in his dreams, the mission to help a princess that he didn't even know whether or not she was real. "But what are those feelings Usagi? Do you still care for me even though you know I am who I am?" Mamoru asked his heart needing to hear it from her lips. His heart needing to know that she loved him.

"I cared- no I guess I thought I loved Tuxedo Kamen and last night thinking about the two of you I realized something…it was never Tuxedo Kamen that I loved." Mamoru felt his heart break at his words. He tried to hold back tears but one seemed to slip past. It was the only tear he had shed in thirteen years. He got up to leave unable to stay near her. Unable to hear her breathing or smell her scent knowing she didn't love him. She seemed not to notice as she continued. "I realized that it was always the Mamoru inside Tuxedo Kamen I loved."

Mamoru turned and looked toward her. His heart welling up with so much joy and love at her words. She loved him. She really loved him. He swept her into his arms and held her close. "I love you Usagi" He whispered softly.

"I love you too Mamoru-chan" She said with a smile, and just for a moment she felt she had a love as great as the one Serenity shared with Endymion.

A/N: And there's the second redone chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. I'm going to work on a real update and then think about redoing the dating chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay here I am again…a quick update…well the chapter hopefully isn't too quick but it's here quick….yeah anywho thanks to all who reviewed as always and I know the last chapter was rushed I see that now I'll fix it one of these days…guess I was just too excited to get to the real meat of the story….BTW: I'll probably start doing individual review replies again but at the bottom this time well because I love you guys and so many of you seem to follow all my stories it's nice just to chat and catch up…lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Usagi who's the guy?" Minako asked cheerfully as she occupied herself with fixing Usagi's long hair.

"Yeah what's the big secret?" Makoto asked as she and Rei went through Usagi's closet looking for the perfect outfit.

"Why can't you guys just accept the fact that I'm not going to tell you and worry about making me look gorgeous for him." Usagi said as she tried to sit still for Minako's third hairstyle idea.

"No matter we'll just see him when he comes to the door to pick her up." Ami said with a sly smile as she watched from the bed.

"Oh no you don't you guys promised to be out of here before he arrived!" Usagi said with a shriek.

"Yeah well since when do we ever mean that? Besides we're your friends he has to pass our inspection in order to be good enough for our Usagi." Minako chirped.

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and interview him, you guys aren't my parents you know." Usagi laughed as Makoto and Rei pretended to be shocked at the notion.

"Interview him? Never we'll simply show him that we'll kick his ass if he isn't good our Usagi." Makoto said with a smile.

Usagi sighed and went back to trying to sit still for Minako. "Hurry up Minako we haven't even begun on the make-up yet." Usagi said as she glanced at the clock.

"No worries Usa, you look best with the natural look and it's always good to the keep the guy waiting for a bit, makes it so much easier to dazzle him when you finally walk down the stairs." Rei said as she and Makoto finally picked out the perfect outfit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was putting the finishing touches on Usagi's makeup when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my God he's here! I'll get the door so you guys can finish." Minako said with a wink as she dashed down the stairs before anyone could stop her.

Minako opened the door and let out a groan. "Mamoru-san what are you doing here? Did you find out about Usa-chan's date and come to tease her about it?" Minako asked already preparing to give him an earful if he was. Makoto came up behind her and was about to shoo Mamoru away when she noticed the flowers in his hand.

"You! You're Usagi's date? No wonder she wouldn't tell us!" Makoto shouted as Minako finally noticed the flowers and let out a shriek.

"How did this happen? You hate Usagi!" Minako said without thinking and she clamped her hands over her mouth when she noticed his grimace. Makoto ended the awkward silence by taking Mamoru's hand and pulling him inside.

"Have a seat Usagi will be ready in a few minutes…Rei and Ami are just finishing with her." Makoto said leading him to the couch that faced away from the stairs.

He didn't have to wait long for soon a soft gasp from the girls told him she was making her way down the stairs. He got up and turned to look and let out his own gasp at her beauty.

She donned a simple white dress that tied around her neck, hugged her chest and ended in soft ruffles at her knees. Her neck was accented by a gold chain holding a crescent moon. Her hair was done up in her odangos but now it was accented by pearls that wrapped around her buns and soft ribbons that ran down her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back at him and he couldn't help but wonder how he could ever tease her.

"Mamoru-san! What are you doing here?" Rei said emerging from Usagi's room. Both Minako and Makoto motioned that it was okay but she paid them no heed. "We just wasted a perfect entrance on you!"

"Um Rei-chan, I think Mamoru is Usagi's date." Ami said softly beside her. Rei's face softened as she saw Makoto and Minako nod and she gave a soft blush before running back into Usagi's room.

"Shall we go then?" Usagi said with a smile as she reached her hand towards Mamoru.

"uh…yes of of course." Mamoru said taking her hand and getting ready to leave, completely forgetting the dozen roses in his hand. Minako came up beside him just as the reached the door.

"Give her the roses dummy." She whispered in his ear as he opened the door.

"Oh right… Usagi these are for you." He said handing her the roses sheepishly. Usagi accepted them, inhaled deeply. She took one rose from the bunch and handed the rest to Makoto to put in water. She inhaled the rose softly before snapping off part of the stem and placing in it the pocket of Mamoru's suit jacket.

"Roses suit you so well." Usagi said as she admired the fitting accent the rose made to Mamoru.

"Come on we don't to be late do we?" Mamoru said taking her hand once again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Moments later they arrived at a small but entirely expensive restaurant, where Usagi was treated to the most extravagant dinner she ever dreamed of. Waiters were constantly coming to the table with new foods to try and offer her this and that. Usagi was in heaven and all the while she talked and laughed with Mamoru. She could never remember being so happy.

After dinner Mamoru took her to a park where numerous people were gathered and facing the side of an old building. (AN: Thank Wedding Planner for this scene). Mamoru laid down one of the blankets he brought with him and wrapped the other around his shoulders. When he finished he stretched out his arm and beckoned Usagi to join him.

She happily obliged and curled up in his arms and he wrapped her in the blanket. To her surprise a movie began to play on the screen and to her glee it was a romance. She enjoyed every moment curled up with Mamoru and she loved how no words needed to be spoken as they simply enjoyed the comfort of being together. 'Perhaps now my princess would be jealous of me' she thought.

Mamoru looked at the beauty wrapped in his arms and knew there could be nothing better than this. But once music started to play in the movie and dancers played upon the screen he knew a way it could. He stood up and pulled Usagi with him. She looked at him oddly but broke into a smile as he began to lead her in a dance mirroring that of the one on screen.

"This is perfect Mamo-Chan." Usagi whispered as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Yes it is Usako." She looked up at him at the nickname and as they looked into each others eyes he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched Usagi wondered how life could get any better than this, or even if it could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was humming merrily to herself when she came home that night. It was late so she was quite glad her family was out of town for the weekend. She twirled around the room was gleefully happy.

"It's good to see you like this again Usagi, I think this is the first day in months that you haven't gotten up early to train or spent the evening training and studying. It's good for you." Luna said as she walked in on Usagi's twirling. Usagi stopped midtwirl and looked at Luna with shock in her eyes.

"You're right. I've neglected my princess for my own happiness…I shouldn't see Mamoru." Usagi said and ran upstairs to change and train.

Luna chased after her. "No Usagi that is not what I meant. You need a break, you need to relax and have fun just as much as you need to train. If you are constantly tense and worrying about the mission you will be stiff and slow in battle no matter how much you train. Train during the week and during senshi meetings and see Mamoru and the girls one the weekends. You need to have fun Usagi." Luna said forcefully willing Usagi to listen to her.

Usagi's face brightened again. "You mean it Luna? It's really okay to see him? I don't want to fail my princess but I don't want to go a single day without this feeling. I'm happy Luna I'm truly happy." Usagi giggled as she flopped upon the bed. She was not surprised at all when the phone rang.

"Who do you think that is Luna?" Usagi said with a smile.

"Minako, definitely Minako." She said with a groan, knowing the senshi of love would want to know all about Usagi's date.

Usagi picked up the phone and with a glance at Luna spoke: "Hey Minako!" Luna nodded and curled up on the edge of the bed to try and relax while she listened to every minute detail of Usagi's date.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi awoke early the next morning as always to spend the few hours before meeting the girls training. A quick glance at the clock told her she was up earlier than usual for a Sunday, 7:00. Her family would be sitting down to breakfast soon, not expecting her to rise for another three or four hours.

She changed quietly careful not to wake Luna and practiced moves in her room for an hour like always before sneaking out her window to practice in the backyard. She was just about to hop out the window when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be since her family knew better than to try and get her to rise at 8:00 in the morning. She didn't have to wait long for soon the door opened on it's own to reveal Mamoru holding a plate of pancakes and flowers. His eyes were smiling and focused on the bed, but his expression turned to surprise as he saw the bed empty. He glanced around to see Usagi, still with one leg out the window.

"Her mother warned me against trying to wake you up this early and the way you father grinned I was expecting to be beaten to a pulp, but I see your family is mistaken about your morning habits." Mamoru said, his eyes smiling once again as he beckoned her back into her room.

"Your mother gave me some pancakes to take to you just in case I was able to get you up." He held up two forks and he knew that Usagi would not be able to resist.

Usagi sighed and walked over to join him on the bed. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked of him as she took a fork and took a bite of pancake.

"Well I woke up this morning after the most glorious dream of you and decided I had to see the real thing, so here I am." His eyes twinkled with joy as he leaned in to kiss her. Usagi smiled this Mamoru was so foreign to her. For once he seemed happy and not brooding, she had never seen his eyes smile at her as they did now.

"I like you this way Mamoru. It was always like knives in my heart every time I looked into your eyes they were filled with such sadness. What will it take to keep you this happy always?" Mamoru shook his head at her. It was true she seemed to banish all of his demons so easily. He didn't feel lonely or guilty around her, he just felt happy so completely happy.

"You Usako, you forever and always is all I need to be this happy." Usagi smiled at him and took him into his arms for yet another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Usagi what is it tonight? A romantic picnic? Dancing under the stars? What does Mr. Wonderful have planned this evening?" Rei said with a smile on her face as once again she was helping Usagi get ready for her date.

"You should know by now he never tells me." Usagi sighed, he was Mr. Wonderful.

"You are so lucky Usagi. Who knew Mamoru could turn out to be your Prince Charming? Here it is you guys have already been going out for two months!" Makoto said as she plopped on the bed next to Ami.

"Yes I am lucky but you guys really don't need to help me get ready for every date eventually you guys will have dates of your own. I'll have to learn how to do all this sometime." Usagi said while Minako once again fussed with her hair.

Minako let out a gasp and stopped what she was doing. "Don't ever say that Usagi! Once we have dates we'll all get together and help each other get ready. We could never leave little Usagi to get ready on her own." They all shared a laugh and Minako quickly finished Usagi's hair.

The doorbell rang and Ami dashed down to answer it, while Rrei hurriedly did Usagi's make-up.

"Let me guess Minako just finished her hair and Rei is working on make-up?" Mamoru said as Ami answered the door. She laughed softly and gave a nod as she led Mamoru into living room. Usagi's mother was kind enough to keep her father occupied in their bedroom to spare Mamoru the endless interview.

It was a few minutes before Usagi ran from Rei's ministrations and down the stairs to see Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan! I've missed you!" Usagi cried as she bounded into his arms.

"I missed you too Usako. I haven't seen you in two days!" Rei and Makoto groaned as Minako sighed. "Come on I've got a surprise planned for you." Mamoru said as he quickly led her out of the house.

"Mamo-chan every date is a surprise, and every date is wonderful. I just wish you'd let me take you somewhere." Usagi said as she climbed into Mamoru's car.

"Next weekend I promise you can surprise me with something, but tonight, tonight is my night to put a smile on your face." Mamoru reached behind her seat to pull out a blindfold and before she could protest tied it around her eyes.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity to Usagi but mere minutes to Mamoru. When they finally stopped he opened her door and slowly walked her a few feet. He stood behind her as he slowly took off her blindfold.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi looked up to see a perfect view of the full moon and the night sky. They were on a cliff overlooking the city, and there was nothing but the stars before them. "It's so beautiful."

"I used to come here all the time. It was the only thing that brought me comfort…until you." Mamoru whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head back into his shoulder welcoming his comfort and his warmth. As she looked up at the moon a similar scene played before her eyes.

_Her prince and her princess were staring down at the Earth. His arms were wrapped around her princess just as Mamoru's arms were around her. But as she watched she saw her prince turn and for the first time she saw his face, not just his face but his eyes. Eyes she knew too well. She felt panic well in her heart as her princess turned to her prince and called his name. 'Endymion'_

"Endymion" Usagi whispered as she slowly opened her eyes again. Mamoru tensed and looked down at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" He asked as she turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Endymion. You are Prince Endymion." Usagi said it simply, slowly, allowing her heart to break with each word, allowing it to set in. Mamoru was destined to love her princess, and she was destined to protect them and their love.

A/N: Well this chapter was a lot longer than originally planned. Thank ff for not allowing me to update, since in my boredom I expanded upon this chapter and wrote more than I was planning this week.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a new chapter since I felt bad just posting the revisions…even though you guys really wanted the first chapter redone and if you really want me to expand the second I'll do that as well. I'm actually proud of how the first two chapters are now…a lot longer and shows a lot of the pre-existing feelings between the characters.

Anyway please read and review as always I love hearing from you guys…it's quite amazing the fan base I'm getting on this site….

One last thing if any of you have read Cynthia Voigt's On Fortune's Wheel (very good romancy angst story) I was thinking of doing a Endymion/ Serenity version of it and I'd like to hear requests…. (basically prince runs away meets girl, girls begs to come with they go on an adventure involving being stranded, sold into slavery, her nurturing him back to health as they fall in love trying to find their way home….like I said good book) now I've rambled too much

…………………………………………………………..

Usagi stared with shock at Mamoru who could find no way to answer her. She did the first thing that came to her mind, the only thing she could do. She fell to one knee before him.

"Prince Endymion of the Earth, you gave your life in attempt to protect Princess Serenity of the Moon, as such I vow my life to your service as I vow it to hers."

----

Mamoru looked down at Usagi and barely registered the words she was speaking. How could she know of the princess and why did she think he was Prince Endymion? He reached down to take Usagi's hand and cause her to stand but she would not move from her position…he wondered what she wanted as he looked into her eyes he knew. Her heart was breaking but her face was set in stone, the same grim determination that had possessed her all these months was within her now.

"I accept your vow Senshi of the Moon." Without thinking Endymion balled his hand into a fist and crossed it over his chest before bowing slightly. 'Where did that come from?' he wondered but it seemed to be exactly what Usagi wanted as she rose slowly to her feet.

"Now will you discuss this with me? I mean really explain this?" He asked pleading with her to not change their relationship so suddenly, he needed her, he couldn't be happy without her now.

"Yes my Prince. For months now I have been dreaming of my Princess during the Silver Millenium. The dreams are always of her and her lover, Prince Endymion of the Earth. At first it was just of their deaths, how Prince Endymion gave his life to protect her and how seeing the one she loved dead, Princess Serenity killed herself with his sword. But then they changed to them dancing, to their many meetings and in all of my dreams I am overwhelmed by their love. Ever since then I have pledged my life to reuniting my Princess with her Prince." Usagi looked at him with determined eyes, an expression he felt he had seen many times before but never on Usagi…on someone else…

"I **will not** fail her again. Tomorrow you shall meet my senshi and they will give the same vow. Our duty is always to protect the Princess and it has become apparent that she cannot live without you. Therefore our duty is now to both of you."

Mamoru wished Usagi would stop talking so monotonously, he wished she would do something to show emotion, he hated seeing her so bottled up, it wasn't his Usagi, his Usako.

"Usagi I have dreams of the Princess and of her asking me to find the crystals to save her and I will save her. But though my dreams of her have gotten me through some rough times…it is you I love, Usako, please don't do this just for some Princess we're both dreaming of." For the first time he saw real anger flash before her eyes.

"Princess Serenity is not just any Princess, Endymion. She is the wielder of the Silver Crystal, she is the only one that can defeat our enemies and she must be found. She died before I failed her, and I will not find her just to tell her that I fell in love with the man she has loved for centuries, the man she killed herself over, the man who died for her…I will never betray her so." Usagi shook her head, Mamoru's memories were not returned enough for him to realize what the Princess was to him.

"Close your eyes Mamoru and I will show you your Princess and the life you once led." Mamoru looked at her strangely before complying. Usagi closed her eyes and pressed her hands gently against Mamoru's temples willing her dreams of the princess into his head.

----

Mamoru felt images rushing past him so many images some happy some sad, but the thing that remained constant was the love. The love overwhelmed him and filled him so completely, it was exactly the feeling he got everytime he kissed Usagi. Finally they came to the scene where the Princess died…he had seen her kill herself many times in his own dreams…but here he saw himself trying to protect her from Beryl, shielding her from every blast until he could no longer stand and he crumpled to the ground. He saw the Princess take his sword and point it at her chest but thankfully Usagi pulled away before that image could be displayed in his mind.

"Do you remember now? Do you know now that you love you shared is greater than anything you could ever feel for me?" Usagi's voice broke as she finished but she quickly resumed her mask of determination.

"Yes I remember Usagi, and I felt the love I shared with the Princess, it's the same love I feel for you whenever I close my eyes and kiss your lips. It's the feeling of being completely loved, completely whole, as if sadness can never touch me again. Please Usagi, don't leave me, don't do this." Mamoru didn't realize he was on his knees pleading. He knew he loved the Princess but she was still blurry in his memory, and his Usako was here and he could not lose her, not after knowing what it was like living with her love.

"I will not live you Prince Endymion my life is to your service, but I cannot commit the betrayal of loving you when you are betrothed and in love with my Princess." With that Usagi turned and started walking away but she stopped and turned back to him. She closed her eyes for a second as if concentrating and something appeared in her hands. She held her hand out to Endymion.

He reached out and took the object. It was gold with six symbols of different colors and a screen between them. He looked to her curiously.

"It is a communicator it gives you a direct link to all of the senshi, you can call them individually by pressing their planet symbol or press the circle to call all of us at once. We have a senshi meeting tomorrow at 3:00 at the Cherry Hill Temple, come and I will introduce you." Usagi turned and quickly transformed in order to get home faster and easier.

"Usagi wait!" Mamoru called but it was too late she was already gone. He looked down at the communicator.

"I don't want to be Prince Endymion! I just want her! I just want Usako! Why must I give up the one I love for someone I don't remember? I love her, you hear me Moon? I love Usagi!" Mamoru's furious shouts up at the moon received no answer and once again Mamoru was on his knees. This time tears feel freely from his face as he once again lost all he loved. He swore to close off his heart, he would never again give it away. Love always ended in pain.

He remained there for the rest of the evening. He couldn't move he couldn't do anything but shout his hatred of the moon, his hatred of love, and his devotion to Usagi and not the Moon Princess. He soon succumbed to his tired body and the cool of the night and fell asleep there.

-------

In his dreams his Princess came to him once again and for a moment all he could feel was hatred for the person that tore him away from Usagi. But when she looked at him with a sad smile he felt his hatred washing away. It wasn't her fault they loved in a past life, it wasn't her fault they were now destined to be together…what if she had fallen in love wherever she was, she would have to give up her love too for their destiny.

He looked at the Princess and crumpled to his knees before her crying. "I love her. I love Usagi" The Princess did not answer she simply wrapped her arms around him, surrounding him with her warmth and love, but somehow the warmth could not penetrate the sadness of his heart…but for a brief moment he did feel as if he had betrayed his heart by loving Usagi in the first place. It was then that he swallowed his emotions and remembered that he had a duty to his Princess, just as Usagi did, and like Usagi he would not fail her again.

A/N: Yes I know it is slightly short but I wanted to end it here…don't hate me! I will have more updates soon…I'm trying really trying to ease my writer's block for my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks guys I didn't think this story would catch on so well…and I'm sorry it took me awhile to update…finally moving in with my fiancé…when you're moving out of an apartment and getting all your stuff from your parents' house…you realize just how much crap you have.

But Anywho hope you guys like this chapter!

Usagi arrived at the senshi meeting early as always, her face was set in a mask that was clearly visible to Rei.

"So Usa-chan how was your date with Mamo-chan last night?" Rei said hoping to find out what took the smile from her friend's face. She was granted a small grimace at her question but nothing more.

"Alright Usagi, we're best friends…or we used to be. Will you tell me what's wrong?" Rei spoke softly as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"I'll tell you when the rest of the senshi arrive." Rei's face paled as she heard the monotone voice of Usagi…despite Usagi's newfound determination, Usagi had never lost her joyful spirit until now.

It wasn't long before Ami and Makoto showed up, and last as always was Minako.

"Alright Usagi everyone is here…spill." Rei said the moment Luna and Artemis walked into the temple on Minako's heels. The other senshi looked at Usagi and Rei curiously.

"Last night I found out the identity of Prince Endymion of the Earth, the betrothed of Princess Serenity of the Moon." Usagi's voice remained monotone as she spoke. The other senshi looked at each other wondering who Endymion was, while Luna and Artemis looked at her in shock.

"You really found him? You found the Earth Prince who gave his life to save Serenity? This is great news Usagi, he can help us find her! Why do you seem so upset about it?" Luna asked eyeing Usagi worriedly, this should encourage Usagi who seemed so desperate to find her princess.

Usagi was about to respond when Mamoru showed up at the temple.

"Mamoru uh we need some girl time with Usagi can you come back later…." Makoto began…not wanting him to eavesdrop on their conversation, but a gasp from Minako stopped her.

Minako looked into the dark eyes of Mamoru and saw that they matched the sadness and determination that was evident in Usagi's.

"I think Usagi invited him here…." Minako spoke slowly. 'It isn't fair! They love each other!' her mind screamed but instead she simply moved to put her arms around Usagi unable to bear the knowledge of the pain her friend must be going through.

"Of course why didn't we see it before…he's the exact image of Endymion. Endymion it's great to have you back, I'm sure the senshi will be entirely at your disposal while you search for Serenity, Usagi here has barely rested in her search for Serenity." Artemis spoke excitedly while everyone but the expressionless Mamoru and Usagi looked at him with shock. Ami quickly grabbed the white cat and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Senshi." All eyes turned to Usagi as she began to speak. "I have given Prince Endymion my vow to him for his sacrifice to Serenity. I assume that you all will do the same, Serenity will not be happy without her Prince and so we have as much a duty to him as we have to her." The other four slowly nodded wondering how Usagi could be so strong.

The Senshi each kneeled before Mamour and spoke the same vow as Usagi, and Mamoru bowed to them just as he had for Usagi. All this was done without Mamoru saying a word.

Mamoru's eyes never left Usagi, they never left the pain he saw in them, it mirrored his own. He wanted to run to her and hug her, shower her with kisses and tell her he could never love another but her. Though after the vision he had the night before he wondered if he did love Serenity, but he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Usagi. He couldn't bear to see either of them suffer and yet somehow he knew he was destined to be with Serenity and after the images Usagi had given him, he knew his ties to Serenity were already set.

"I have given Prince Endymion a communicator so that he will always be able to contact us, when he is alone in our presence I trust you will give him the respect of his title, but when others are around you must not let others know of his true identity. He has many enemies searching for him. Now I leave the rest of you to become acquainted with your Prince. I fear I know him too well." Usagi then slowly got up and walked past Mamoru and out of the temple. Everyone watched as Mamoru's eyes followed her and they could see he was debating following her, but again destiny won over as he turned to speak with the senshi.

……………………………………………

Usagi walked slowly through the empty park loving the peacefulness and the familiarity calmed her torn soul. With Mamoru she had finally felt truly loved, she felt for once someone was fighting for her. It had been a nice feeling to think that just maybe someone thought of her in the same way Endymion thought of Serenity. But she should have none better, she was destined to the solitary life of a warrior. Always giving up everything for her Princess.

She sat down on a bench and heaved a sigh. Before she met Mamoru she could have been content with that life, indeed for the past months she had strived for it. She would have given her life for the Princess without a second thought…so why was it so hard to give up her only love? Didn't she want the best for her Princess? Didn't she want her princess to be happy?

"Hmmm your aura matches hers…hard to believe I'd find such a powerful being in a blithering little girl." Usagi's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at the man before her. He looked familiar to her, reminding her of both evil and good and the same time. To her it felt as if there were two people in the same body.

Usagi quickly transformed and stood ready to face the man before her if he even dared attack her.

"Sailor Moon. Well this is a surprise and to think I thought you were….No matter my Queen will be pleased either way and with you out of the picture it will be even easier to find the Princess."

"You will never find her! I will make sure of that!" Sailor Moon shouted with hatred in her voice…she swore her life to the Princess and the Prince, she could not live if she failed either one.

"Silly Silly girl, my Queen has many ways of making you talk. In the meantime I shall have to send some friends out to attack those scouts of yours. They are quite the bumbling fools without you to lead them." The man grinned down at Sailor Moon, and the heroine did not like the look of smug achievement on his face.

"And what makes you so sure I won't be able to help them?" Sailor Moon asked looking quickly around to ensure the man was alone.

"Because my sweet you are not prepared to face off against the power of the Dark Crystal." Suddenly beams of purple light spun out from his hand.

-----------------------------------

The senshi had spent many soundless moments in the company of Mamoru/ Prince Endymion. All thoughts were too focused on Usagi.

"This isn't fair! Usagi deserves to be happy!" Makoto shouted slamming her fist upon the table.

"Perhaps we could set her up with someone, you know someone really romantic and sweet to take her mind off Mamoru." Minako spoke excitedly hoping the other girls would agree with her, but they were too busy staring at the now pale face of Mamoru.

"You really love her don't you?" Rei asked softly looking toward the man whose gaze had turned toward the direction in which Usagi had ran.

"Yes" Mamoru's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper and it brought tears to all of the girls eyes.

"Then I suggest you get over it. And fast." Rei's voice was harsh and the other girls looked at her in shock she looked at them and sighed before finishing. "Usagi would sacrifice everything before she betrayed her Princess, and that includes her heart Mamoru. That loyalty stems entirely from the love Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity share and I don't think anything in this world could convince Usagi to destroy that. So I say again get over it and get over it fast…start thinking about your Princess for if I know Usagi she'll only work harder to find her now." Hearing Rei's words the other girls gave numb nods and Mamoru did not even try and stop the small tear that ran down his cheek.

'I don't think I could ever stop loving my Usako, there's just something about her that makes me feel whole' Mamoru nodded as his way of saying goodbye and he left the temple, heading off to anywhere he could be alone with his thoughts.

A/N: I know a little short and I made you wait for it…but hopefully you like it and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I know it's been forever but I moved and then college started and yes all that other good stuff but here I am finally with an answer to the cliffhanger!

Mamoru felt pain and panic clutch his heart. Something was wrong with Sailor Moon. Usagi! He desperately searched himself trying to find their link, searching for the only way he knew to find her, but there was nothing. He coud only feel her pain, she ws suffering, someone was hurting his Usako and he had no idea how to find her.

Hoping the scouts would have some idea he reached into his pocket for the communicator she had given him. He half heartedly pressed her symbol hoping to get an answer, his heart knowing he wouldn't. He pressed the circle and was soon graced with reponses of "What is it your majesty?" from the four senshi.

"Sailor Moon is in trouble I feel it but I can't find her!" Mamoru practically shouted into the communicator willing the girls to be able to find her.

"I'll do a scan with my computer to see if I can find any trace of her." Ami offered quickly.

"The rest of us will search her usual hangouts and see if we can find anything out." Makoto said.

"Lets meet up at the park in 1 hour with Luna and Artemis." Rei said and with that the four senshi signed off leaving Mamoru once again alone. He decided to go first to the temple rooftop knowing she probably went there to be alone.

A fruitless hour passed and a disheartened senshi approached a pale Mamoru.

"Any sign of her?" Mamoru asked quickly but he could see the answer in each of their eyes. He transformed to continue the search when Sailor Mercury stopped him.

"I did a scan, she's not on Earth..." Sailor Mercury began.

"Which means only one thing...the negaverse has taken her." Artemis said slowly unable to think what the negaverse was doing to their beloved leader.

"I'm impressed I thought it would have taken you pitiful senshi quite some time to discover we had your leader." Seven pairs of eyes narrowed at the man that hovered above them.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus cried.

"I am merely a loyal servant of Queen Beryl, and as for Sailor Moon there is very little we haven't done to her. For some reason she refuses to give up the location of the Prince and Princess. Nor will she give up any information on your Sailor brats. So I thought perhaps I could use her loyalty to my advantage. I think Sailor Moon will be more than willing to tell me all about the princess if capture her precious Sailor Scouts." The man laughed heartily and Tuxedo Kamen felt himself boiling over in anger. But he knew he had to save Sailor Moon.

"Free Sailor Moon and I'll give you Prince Endymion of the Earth, heir to the throne and holder of the Golden Crystal." The four senshi looked in shock at Tuxedo Kamen but the man before them smiled.

"Tomorrow at midnight I will return what is left of Sailor Moon in exchange for the Prince, though I can not promise that you will find her of any use to you." The man's smile froze Tuxedo Kamen to the core. This man actually got pleasure from hurting his beloved Usagi.

"No I want her sooner and I want her unharmed." Tuxedo Kamen shouted he would not wait to spare his Usako pain.

"I am afraid it is much to late to have her unharmed, all I can promise is that she will be alive. Tomorrow at midnight be here with the prince." Before their eyes the man disappeared just as easiliy as he had come.

To Tuxedo Kamen's surprise four furious senshi faced him. "You betrayed her!" Sailor Mars screamed unable to believe he would be so stupid.

"How could you? She is beign tortured just to protect you and you go and offer yourself up!" Sailor Jupiter raised her fists ready to fight him into staying away.

"I love her! I can feel her! I can feel the pain she is in and the only thing I can focus on is the desire to stop it. Nothing else matters!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted back.

"Yes and if you turn yourself in all of your suffering will be for naught and she will have failed." Sailor Mercury said her determination matching that of the other senshi.

"Her destiny and ours is to protect you and Princess Serenity. We are all willing to give our lives to that cause, Sailor Moon most of all." Sailor Venus said softly.

"But we can at least try and save her without giving up the princess." Luna said trying to get the girls to think instead of already giving up.

"Yeah we can force him to show us Sailor Moon before we give up the prince." Artemis said trying to get the girls back into the fighting spirit.

"Right and then we kick his ass and take Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted. The others nodded and began planning for the following evening.

Tuxedo Kamen haggardly stood awaiting the arrival of Usagi's captor. His night had been restless filled with pain and the sound of Usagi's cries. He could not imagine what they had done to her through the night but at least now one way or another he was going to put an end to it.

"I see you have come and without the Senshi...I trust they did not like your decision. All about duty those senshi." The man flashed his cocky smile and Tuxedo Kamen was ready to beat him to a pulp."Where is the Earthen Prince who commands the power of the Golden Crystal?"

Tuxedo Kamen knew what was required of him, he only wished his enemy would be stupid enough to fall for it.

"Before I betray my prince I must see Sailor Moon to see that your end of the deal has been kept." Tuxedo Kamen called

"Do not worry Tuxedo Kamen she is alive as promised though for how long I don't know." In a flash of light Sailor Moon appeared at his feet, Tuxedo Kamen rushed too her but was stopped by a blast. " Now it is time for your end of the -" He was cut off as blasts from the four senshi caught him off guard. While he was distracted Tuxedo Kamen rushed to the wounded Sailor Moon, but a force field kept him from reaching her. He saw her boy bruised, broken, burned and blood dripped from numwerous wounds. He could barely see her chests rise and fall from the ragged breaths she was taking.

"You will pay" The word was simply whispered but soon he felt power rush through him. His clothing transformed into regal armor and a golden sword appeared at his side. For the first time he saw himself as he was born to be - Prince Endymion.

His eyes burned with hatred as he looked toward the man the senshi were fighting. He would pay for the pain he had caused her, he would pay for hurting his beloved. He unshealthed his sword and with blinding speed ran towards his enemy, a brilliant flash light up the night as he sword ripped through flesh. Sailor Moon's captor fell to the ground and faded away finally dropping the shield that kept them from Sailor Moon.

He flew to her side wanting to hold her, he tried desperately for a way to lift her without causing her more pain. He felt useless, he could do nothing for her, he was clumsy and awkward not knowing how to save her only knowing that he could not let her die.

"Please Usako hold on. I need you Usako, you are the only thing that has ever made me feel whole again..don't leave me Usako." He gently lifted her into his arms and stroked her hair. The Senshi gathered around their fallen leader hoping she would be alright.

"Come on Sailor Moon, you're the strongest we need you." Sailor Mars said gently.

"You're our best friend" Sailor Jupiter said as she took Sailor Moon's hand.

"We should take her to your apartment Mamoru we can care for her there." Sailor Mercury said hopefully already looking up ways to mend Usagi's many wounds in her computer.

Mamoru nodded and quickly jumped the rootops to his balcony, careful to not jar the weak bundle in his arms. As he gently laid her upon the bed he felt the scouts close behind him. They gathered around the bed and looked from Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Kamen

"Well what are you waiting for?" Luna called from Sailor Mercury's arms. "Heal her!"

Tuxedo Kamen looked strangely at Luna. "What do you mean heal her? I'm only studying to be a doctor I have no idea how to heal her!" He looked at all of them, they all expected him to suddenly save her but he had no idea what to do, he only wished he could wave his hand and make the wounds of his beloved disappear.

"You are the Prince of Earth commander of the Golden Crystal, you are the only one with the power to heal her!" Artemis cried. Of course his prince knew how to save Sailor Moon...if he didn't...

"I don't remember anything about being the Prince I've only had strange dreams about it. I didn't even know I was the prince until Usagi told me! I don't know to use the crystal I don't know how to do anything. I don't even know how I transformed it just happened." Hearing these words Mercury dropped Luna and ran to Sailor Moon's bedside.

"Mars grab bandages. Venus hot water. Jupiter help me undress her so we can see how bad these wounds are." The senshi nodded detransforming as they ran to do as Mercury asked.

"Mamoru I need your help I have not studied enough to know the best way to handle some of these wounds!" Mamoru stared at her in shock as she and Lita removed the broach from Sailor Moon causing her to detransform into his sweet Usako. He had to help her but he saw the wounds and her ragged breaths and knew that she could not live out the night.

"I can't look at her she's dying I can't save her...no one can. She needs real doctors if she is to have any chance." He moved to lift her up and take her to a hospital but was stopped by Ami and Lita.

"Look we love her too, she's our best friend but they would ask too many questions at a hospital and right now we can't risk exposing ourselves or you to the negaverse. Usagi did this to protect you and now it's our job to." Jupiter cried, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Help us Mamoru don't give up hope just yet." Ami said gently pulling him once again to sit beside Usagi. The five of them spent hours trying to bandage and care for all of Usagi's wounds trying to keep from imaging what exactly had happened to her while she remained in the hands of the negaverse.

Mamoru gently stroked Usagi's hair as he watched her sleep, her breath was no less ragged but the senshi were right he was beginning to have hope that she would be okay. He looked to where the four girls and two cats lay on the floor having long since fallen asleep.

"I love you Usako please don't leave me. I don't care about anyone but you please understand that, please accept that. I need you Usako."

"No Mamoru you belong with her, she needs you. Protect her and love her. She could not live unless I died." Mamoru glanced up suddenly at the sounds of Usagi's soft voice.

"Usagi! Don't worry about anything now...just rest." Mamoru did his best to get Usagi to close her eyes and sleep once more but she refused and simply stared into his eyes.

"You need to understand I have to die in order to set her free. It is better this way, you can be free to love her without worrying about me." Usagi's voice had a sense of seriousness and finality that chilled Mamoru's bones.

"No! Usako! I chose you over her! Always you my love!" Mamoru's shouts awakened the senshi and they ran to Usagi's bedside.

"Protect and Love her Mamoru, she is the only hope for your beloved planet and my dear Moon. You are Serenity's Endymion but you will always be my Mamoru." The senshi let out cries of saddness at Usagi's words and wrapped their arms around their dear friend.

"My friends fear not for me for this is as it was always meant to be. Be good to Serenity, my destiny is no fault of hers. Minako I trust you to be a good leader to the Senshi and all of you must always protect her. I love you dearly my friends." As she finished Usagi's eyes closed and she took one last slow breath.

"No Usako.." Mamoru pulled her tightly to his chest and let her tears wash down over her. "I love you!" The senshi cried out as Usagi's body began to glow a brilliant white...the light engulfed the room and slowly Mamoru let her back down upon the bed. From her chest rose the most beautiful crystal any of them had ever seen.

"It's the Silver Crystal!" Luna gasped as Usagi's body disappeared leaving only the crystal hovering in the air.

The light grew so bright that everyone gathered had to shield their eyes and when the room once again grew dark the group opened their eyes and let out cries of surprise.

"Princess Serenity!"

A/N: I know it's not very long but I didn't want you guys completely depressed for too long and this was the best place to end the chapter. Hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry this took so long but I went on vacation and I thought you guys would all hate me for the number of spelling errors in the last chapter (my new computer didn't have word on it yet) but since you're willing to muddle through here is the next chappy!

Serenity walked slowly through the park letting her hands glide upon the soft petals of the roses. So she was to become Usagi, she was to pretend to be the person that had died for her. It seemed ironic that Usagi died for her to live, and now she had to become Usagi in order to stay alive. She had not yet seen her Endymion, and her senshi seemed worried about how he would take the news of their plan.

Already she was decked in a school uniform and had attended her first day of school and still her Endymion avoided her. They kept telling her to give him time and yet she wondered if he had completely stopped loving her over this Usagi. Serenity fingered her locket and began softly humming it's tune as she walked. Looking up at the sky she hoped to see perhaps the slightest trace of the moon behind the sun, but instead she saw an all too familiar face upon the roof of the temple. Serenity gave a sigh and for a moment debated seeing him, but her heart could not resist. With a small bit of concentration she appeared at his side on the temple roof.

"I am sorry…Endymion" the words sounded silly and hollow, she knew that he would see right through her. He slowly turned to look at her and took in great surprise to see her in Usagi's school uniform.

"You look like her twin, you're just like her and yet you're completely different. I feel as if I've betrayed you." Mamoru spoke slowly trying to be civil trying not to jump up and accuse her of killing the one person he truly loved.

"It wasn't my choice you know. It was hers. All my life people have treated me like this great being worth fighting for, worth pledging their entire lives to…worth dying for. I hate it, I'm just a person I'm no more important than the senshi, than the guy at the arcade, than your Usako…but everyone else seems to think I am. You know what I was given for my sixth birthday?"

Mamoru halfheartedly shook his head.

"The senshi. My mother walked over to me and said today I give you the greatest gift of all, your protectors. Then she called 8 young girls into the room and told me their lives were mine, that they lived only to protect and serve me. I cried and ran to my room, I didn't speak to them or my mother for a week, though all 8 of them were forced to stay outside my door in case I should need them. It's all my fault the senshi are bound to me, it's my fault the people I love most will sacrifice their lives for me."

Mamoru felt himself becoming interested despite himself and he couldn't help but wonder how the girl could blame herself for what her mother had done. To his surprise Serenity gave him a small smile.

"I was lonely and when mother asked what I wanted for my birthday I told her I wanted friends. I had no one in the castle that didn't live to serve me, none of them would really get to know me or have fun with me, everything was duty and servitude to them. At first the senshi were no better but slowly since they were kids just as I we began to play and become friends, but they always swore it was their duty and their destiny to protect me. You were the first person to treat me like a person and not as some all powerful princess." Serenity looked down at him noticing how he turned away from her gaze. She had lost the only person that saw her as normal to a girl that really was normal. Serenity opened her locket and listened to the music that began to play. She closed her eyes and imagined she was back on the moon where everything was perfect and Endymion loved her.

"I've heard that song before…in my dreams. We danced to it once." Mamoru said softly, he had remembered feeling happy in the dream but now he wondered how happiness could be without Usagi.

"Tell me about her. I should like to know the girl who stole your heart from me and the girl I now have to be."

Mamoru gave a small sigh and looked up at her, but he shook his head. "I can't, I can't bare to see you pretend to be her, or talk about her knowing I'll never see her again." Serenity nodded softly and wiped a small tear from her eye. So she had truly lost her Endymion. "This was her favorite spot wasn't it?" Mamoru gave a small nod in response.

Without a word Serenity raised her hands and began softly singing…

"The circle of the moon  
The rising of the sun  
We'll be together soon  
Our story's just begun  
Time will bring you near  
I'll never be too far  
I'll always be where you are

You can dry my tears  
But you can't stop the pain inside  
I'm trying to hide  
As I hold you near  
I know I have to pull away  
You know that I can't stay  
All of my life  
No one has touched me the way that you do  
Wherever I go  
I know that the road will lead back to you

So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today  
Don't say goodbye  
I will love you 'til the end of time"

When she finished a small statue appeared of a bunny looking up to the sky. Underneath was written "Though we weep for what was lost, the moon holds hope. Have faith" Mamoru fingered the words and looked curiously at Serenity. She gave a small shrug and sat down beside him.

"You don't remember this, but when I was young there was a battle between the Earth and Moon, there were constant battles but there was something different about this one. The Earth was fighting stronger than it ever had and our troops were falling back, my father could never stand to lose any of his knights so he ran to the front lines to help them. He was killed before mother could use the power of the crystal to save him. I was inconsolable for days and then my mother called me into her room and said that to me. Suddenly I was filled with the hope that I would see my father again someday and we would once again be a happy family. Have faith in the moon Mamoru and you will see your Usako again."

Mamoru found himself staring at the mysterious princess. There was so much she was willing to tell him and yet she said it so calmly and without emotion. She was a complete opposite of his Usagi in so many ways and yet he was drawn to Serenity just as he had been drawn to Usagi.

"But you never saw him again, he's dead." Mamoru's voice was cold.

"You're wrong Endymion, this life has taken too much hope from you. I've seen my father many times since his death, I see him still. He remains in my dreams and in my heart and he's there whenever I need him. And you forget I died over a thousand years ago yet here I stand, as do you. The moon is full of hope and the time will come when that hope will bring her back to you.

"You're like her in many ways, but she was so full of emotion and passion, I've never met anyone like her." Serenity regarded Mamoru for a moment before speaking.

"It's strange I have all these memories where I am happy and laughing with the senshi or I'm being scolded for acting silly when the Ambassadors are visiting and yet now I just feel so empty that I can't imagine what it was like to feel that way. It's like a part of me is still lost on the moon. The sun is setting and I was told I must be at the Tsukino's before the moon is out on a school night. Strange, their name means moon doesn't it?" Serenity simply shrugged and concentrated on arriving on the Tsukino's front porch.

Mamoru watched her disappear without even a goodbye. He wondered how long it would be before the Tsukino's sent Serenity off to a mental hospital wondering what had become of their normally cheerful daughter. _How can you blame her? The person she's loved for over a thousand years is in love with someone else._

………………………………….

"So Princess tell us more about the moon and what is was like." Minako said feigning enthusiasm. Serenity gave a sigh they had been like this for weeks looking for any distraction to keep their mind off their dead friend. Slowly they began to treat her as one of their own but there was still distance between them.

"Well we each had our favorite horses in the stables and whenever we wanted to escape a boring ball or meeting with the ambassadors we would sneak to the stables and just ride away. Our favorite spot was deep in the Emerald Forest where the palace guards were never able to find us. We built a small cabin and kept it stocked with food so that we could be away for as long as we needed to."

"Wow now that sounds like my kind of fun." Makoto said with a smile, though the sad look in Serenity's eyes concerned her. "I'm sorry things can't go back to the way they used to be."

"So am I Makoto, but one day I will make things right again and my people will return home where they and I belong." Serenity looked away then but there was a peaceful expression on her face as she realized the one thing that would calm her stormy spirits. "Is there an ice rink around here?"

Her sudden question caught the girls off guard but they nodded slowly. "Yes down the street but no one really goes there during the summer, so I don't know why they keep it open." Ami said softly with a questioning look in her eyes. Serenity jumped up to leave but then turned back to look at them.

"Anyone have a pair of skates I could borrow?" She flashed them a sheepish smile that reminded them so much of Usagi they had to fight back tears.

"Yeah sure take mine" Rei said reaching into the closet and pulling out two red skates.

"Thanks! I'll be back later." Serenity dashed out the door in such a rush that the rest of the senshi could only exchange confused glances.

"Just for the record everyone else found that strange too right?" Minako looked to the rest of them but wasn't prepared for the rush of pillows and the sound of laughter that come soon after.

………………………………….

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Now this was like home, here she could close her eyes and pretend things were just like they once were. She moved gracefully on the ice, the girls had been right about no one coming during the summer and the rink was completely her own. She twirled and spun all the while remembering the sights and sounds of being back home, though a crash jarred her back into reality.

When she opened her eyes was staring into a midnight pair that she knew all too well. "I'm so sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Skating just always calms me and…" Serenity wondered while she blabbering on like a school girl or why she felt so nervous in the presence of the man she used to feel the most comfortable with.

"It's ok I wasn't paying much attention either. Though it seems we both came here for the same reason. Skating for some reason makes my mind peaceful." Mamoru found it hard to look at the beautiful woman beside him without feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

"It always did on the moon to. You used to say when we skated there was nothing in the world but our love. And that you would be the happiest man alive if we could simply skate together for the rest of our lives." Serenity's eyes got a look of sadness then and Mamoru felt compelled to wipe it away.

"Skate with me." It was a request and yet one she couldn't refuse. Once again she closed her eyes and they were skating upon the moon and he loved only her. For the first time since her rebirth she was truly happy. She was unaware how long they skated before a pain clutched her chest. Mamoru felt the pain in his head, the same pain he felt whenever Sailor Moon was in trouble. He looked toward Serenity and saw the pain brimming in her eyes. He wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"The senshi" was all she managed to get out before she vanished before his eyes.

"She could have taken me, then I wouldn't have to walk." Mamoru grumbled as he transformed. He was surprised to find the link he had once had with Sailor Moon now led him straight to Serenity.

…………………………………………

"By the power of the Moon and the Imperial Silver Crystal I command you to leave this place of peace!" Serenity cried as she raised the crystal above her head ready to destroy the youma before her.

"mallachd maoim leug lias dìleab!" The senshi looked in shock at the strange words echoing from the mouth of "Sailor Moon" as power burst forth from the crystal and dusted the youma.

"Ah so the mighty princess comes out to play. Masquerading as Sailor Moon no less when we both know full well she's dead." The senshi turned back to see the man who had killed their beloved friend smiling down upon them.

"Oh Malachite." To the surprise of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity seemed to feel sorry for the man they hated. "Why has it come to this? My dear friend you do not deserve this fate." Tuxedo Kamen felt his anger rise as Serenity address the man who killed his Usako with such kindness.

"eayst cheyl teanacadh" The words were a whisper but the light that echoed from the silver crystal caused all to look away, except for Serenity and Malachite.

"My friend do not feel guilty for that which you could not prevent. Allow yourself to be saved, you do not deserve death, I could not bear to lose you too." Once again the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were shocked by Serenity's words. But they saw the light engulf Malachite and he did not move or fight. He seemed lost in the trance of Serenity's words.

Slowly the light began to fade and Malachite floated to the ground and into Serenity's waiting arms. She smiled down at him and gently picked him up, only to be confronted by a very angry senshi and a lurid Tuxedo Kamen.

"How can you be so kind to the man that killed Usaki?" Minako screamed.

"Once upon a time he caused my death as well but I have forgiven him, as will she, and the day will come when you will forgive him for your death Minako." Minako's face paled as she looked at the man Serenity held.

"You mean he killed me?" Minako's voice was barely a whisper.

Serenity nodded. "He was overtaken by the dark crystal in a battle in which him and his men fought to protect us all. Four of them were taken and infused with the power of the dark crystal until they could no longer control their own actions. Their souls were forced to remain in their bodies as they killed those they loved most dearly. He has suffered for over a thousand years over the pain he's caused and he suffers over your friend as well. When he wakes harm him not and you will see." Without another word Serenity stood with her burden and walked away from them. But she only took a few steps before she turned. "Thank you for the skate Mamoru, for a moment I felt at home."

Mamoru stared at her retreating back and found the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Skating with her was the first time since her death that he wasn't overwhelmed with sadness over his Usako, and there were no words to express the happiness he had felt. Now it was over and all he could feel was guilt and sadness, how could he have been happy when his Usako was dead?

A/N: Hope you guys liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. This chapter is short and I apologize about that but I hope to have the next one up soon!

Mamoru returned home with his head full of unwelcome thoughts. After the battle he had wandered the park wondering just what to do about the two women that seemed to control his heart. Usako held his heart and soul, she filled him in a way that no one could and yet Serenity seemed to bring out feelings of longing, as if going back to her would just make everything perfect again

When he opened the door he was surprised to see all the lights on, he was even more surprised to see the object of his thoughts kneeling beside the couch. "Serenity?" he cried out causing the young woman to jump before turning to look at him. Upon meeting his gaze her eyes became pleading and he knew then that he could refuse her nothing.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but I am still living with the Tsukino's I could not bring him there and I thought since you two were each other's dearest companions that you would not mind my watching over him here. He needs to be looked after!" Mamoru looked at her strangely.

"We used to be close?" Mamoru looked strangely at the wounded man he now saw to be lying upon the couch. He could not imagine being close to the man who had taken the thing he loved most away from him. He failed to notice how his words brought tears to his eyes.

"This place is torture! It's like some horrible nightmare where no one remembers who they are or what they meant to each other! There was never a time when you were without your generals you would tell them things that you could not even tell me. The Senshi loved those men with all their hearts theirs was the only love I thought as strong as our own. The ten of us were everything to each other. Now I'm the only one that remembers and I'm lost, everyone is apart and separated. And it can't be fixed because you can't forgive them if you can't remember! Please remember Mamoru! Remember what it was like to be Endymion, you don't even have to love me, just love your generals and love the senshi bring everyone together the way it once was!"

Mamoru was stunned speechless by Serenity's outburst, the entire time he had been hating her simply because she was the reason Usagi was gone, he never once thought about what it must be like for her. He struggled for a reply but was saved by a groan from the man on the couch. Suddenly Serenity's face softened and she knelt to care for the man beside with such tenderness that Mamoru had thought only Usagi was capable of.

"Princess? Oh Sere! Thank the Gods You're Alive!" Serenity knelt to embrace him. Relishing the idea of someone remembering her and their past.

"Easy now Malachite I did not have the energy to fully heal you so you're still going to feel a little sore."

"Sore? I can deal with sore. I can move my own limbs again, I can speak my own words! Sere I could be blissfully happy being sore the rest of my life!" Serenity laughed as he jumped off the couch to embrace her. His smile quickly faded as he noticed Endymion glaring at him from the corner. Malachite walked over to his liege and knelt down before him.

"My Prince There are no words to excuse what my form has done but I swear on my life I would never do anything to harm the Princess. I had no control over anything I had to watch as I…as I…Oh God Minako!" Malachite crumpled to the floor with the memory of his beloved. "No, please not Minako." Tears ran freely down Malachite's eyes. Mamoru felt himself feeling for the man having just lost his own beloved.

Serenity felt her heart breaking as she watched her dear friend weep for the one he loved. She knelt beside him once again and wrapped her arms around him. "Malachite she lives just as I do. She was brought back we all were."

"But I killed her…I killed her…" Tears fell from Serenity's eyes as she felt his anguish.

"No Malachite she killed her, she killed all of us and we're going to make her pay Malachite, I promise."

"She'll never forgive me, look at Endymion's stare he does not forgive me, and he is as near to my brother as any man could be." Mamoru flinched at hearing the man refer to him so.

"That is because he does not remember and he loved the one you knew as Sailor Moon." Malachite's face grew pale.

"Sailor Moon…Beryl was ruthless…I've fought in wars Endymion I've seen my men die but…but what she did to Sailor Moon…" Malachite's face continued to pale at the memory.

"Mamoru some water…I think he's going to be sick." Mamoru ignored her, his mind focused on Malachite's reaction, his thoughts mulling over every horrible thing that could have been done to Sailor Moon.

"You Bastard! How could you? How could you do that to the most wonderful person in the world? Tell me what you did to her! Then I am going to make sure you feel just as much pain as you inflicted on her!" Mamoru picked up the trembling Malachite and threw him against the door. A blast of power burned his hands and caused him to release Malachite who slowly slid to the floor.

"What were you thinking? Beryl hurt the one you love. Can you not see how he feels? He could not help it no more than the fact that you could help being unable to go the negaverse to get her back. He's your best friend Mamoru and the kindest man I have ever known! You must stop being consumed by this hate!"

Malachite's eyes widened at the scene before him. Never before had he seen his Princess and Prince fight. Had his Prince truly fallen in love with another?

"Prince I was forced to watch all Beryl did to her, she wouldn't talk so Beryl did these tests trying to find out who she was. Sailor Moon was lunarian and somehow she was bonded to the power of the silver crystal."

Serenity turned sharply at his words, her eyes narrowed and for a moment Malachite feared her.

"I healed you, you are good and yet you lie to me. Tell me Malachite what do you mean by she was bonded to the crystal?"

"Beryl kept feeding her power from the dark crystal but something within her rejected it, she glowed white and she recognized the power of the silver crystal protecting her."

Serenity looked faint and sat down upon the couch, Mamoru was instantly by her side, unable to explain the worry that had suddenly come over him.

"It can't be, it isn't possible."

"What isn't possible Serenity?"

"Only a member of the royal family can call upon the power of the silver crystal. Lunarians are only able to give birth to one child – a daughter. I am the only survivor of my family, I am the only one that can call upon the power of the crystal. I just doesn't make sense."

Malachite looked at her curiously. He gave a glance a Mamoru and took a deep breath before he spoke. "I tracked down Sailor Moon by her aura, it matched yours perfectly and I automatically assumed it was you disguised as a civilian. I couldn't figure it out when she transformed into Sailor Moon."

"How could that be? I mean I always wanted to be a senshi. But I don't remember anything before waking up so there's no way I could have been masquerading as Sailor Moon or your Usagi Mamoru."

"Usako Tsukino. It makes sense that's what I called you on the moon. My Moon Bunny." Serenity gave a small nod at Mamoru's comment. None of it made sense to her. They were talking as if she was Usagi and yet Usagi was dead.

"Usagi's dead how can I be her?"

Malachite and Mamoru both shrugged helplessly. None of it made sense it seemed as if they were missing some part of the puzzle. All Mamoru knew was that suddenly he was filled with the hope of having his Usagi back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry I just somehow lost track of time and got writers block on a few of my stories. But I'm back even though I am busier than ever. Go figure.

Serenity leaned her back against the rabbit statue she had created for Usagi. She had needed to escape, though she was glad for Malachite's return, he brought her little comfort. He was haunted by images of Minako's death and Usagi's torture. He constantly suffered from nightmares and Mamoru would offer him no comfort. Mamoru would often force him to tell him what they had done to her and both men would end up pale and queasy, until finally Mamoru just ignored Malachite all together.

"You should be at the Tsukino's, they will worry if you miss dinner." Malachite's voice was weary but stronger than it had been the past few days.

"I told them I was with Minako. I do not know how long I can pretend to be her without even knowing her. None of them will speak of her, it's as if they're all ashamed of wishing she was here instead of I. I cannot blame them, I wish it as well, it seems they were all so much happier and I do not belong in this world."

Malachite groaned and took a stiff seat beside the forlorn princess. He as well felt as if this world was not for the likes of them. Their memories and personalities existed solely for another time and another place.

"I know dear princess, but you are here, and Usagi believed with all her heart that you were the only one with the power to save the world she loved so dearly. I believe that is worth continuing on because even though it may not be the home we both long for, this place is one worth saving." He paused before he spoke again. "Even if we do not belong here, it is the home of those we love and it is therefore our duty to save it."

"You always were the rational one, my dear Malachite. But I think today you step upon the toes of Nephrite for you see into my heart better than most." She turned to look at the statue behind her.

"I cannot help but love him and want him still. But I would never cause him to betray his love for her. I wish I could give her my power so that they could be together and I could be dead, like I am supposed to be."

"You are much too melancholy to be the princess I remember. Usagi must have been the one destined to protect the world until you were set free. That is why she had the same ties to the crystal, it was her duty to protect the world in your stead."

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. She still could not make sense of it. There was no way for Usagi to have that kind of power, the silver crystal was a part of her, it fed off of her own life force.

"Malachite I need to ask something of you, and even though I hate to I must. For I must know what it is you speak of that Beryl saw. I must see your memories of that night."

Malachite stood and looked toward the setting sun. He knew why Serenity was hesitant in her request. She wanted him to relive that night, to stand aside and watch it all again, just as he had then. To see himself stand by and watch, and even help Beryl torture Usagi…but if it meant bringing happiness to his princess, then he would deny her nothing.

"As you wish, my princess." Malachite returned to her side and knelt before her. He closed his eyes and waited for her soft touch upon his temples.

"Tell me Moon brat, tell me where the princess is! We have felt her aura she is nearby!"

Serenity looked around and saw Malachite pale beside her. They were inside his memories and standing beside him as Beryl cut through Usagi's flesh with a sparkling knife.

"She's cutting her with pieces of the dark crystal trying to force it into her body. It only brings her pain but does not make her mind succumb…"

Malachite's monotone commentary petrified Serenity. She kept her eyes forward on Usagi, her body was badly bruised and bleeding from numerous cuts. Most of her uniform was burned away to show seared skin beneath, no doubt from dark energy blasts. Serenity could not help but fell admiration for the girl that would withstand so much just to protect her.

"I will make you talk, you will beg for death."

Serenity gasped as she saw Beryl emerge with a large spear that seemed to be made entirely of dark crystal. She could not help but close her eyes as the spear come into forceful contact with Usagi's body. But she could not protect herself from the screams that echoed through the cavern.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Serenity knew it instantly, the power of the silver crystal was surrounding her. It was healing and protecting Usagi. When the light faded, Serenity looked toward Usagi. The crystal spear was gone and on her forehead a golden crescent moon shimmered.

"Usagi…is me! We are one. I can feel her inside me now. The crystal has been trying to heal her all along but keeping her spirit dormant within me, just like I was dormant within her until my power was needed."

Serenity forced the memory to fade around her, and she smiled upon a very weary Malachite.

"I can bring her back Malachite. I know how, all I have to do is take her wounds upon myself and the crystal will be forced to make us switch places once again."

"Princess, I would not do such a thing. You have no idea what will happen."

"If I fail nothing will have changed, the world will still be without Usagi, but if I succeed everyone will have the person they love back!"

"Without you this planet will fall to Beryl! Don't you see Serenity! Usagi knew that you were more important than her, it was you that was needed because you have the knowledge of the silver crystal. A knowledge she lacks!"

"The crystal will respond to her, just like it did in the cave. She has so much more courage and strength than I do anyway, she will be able to defeat Beryl."

"No, Serenity. I cannot allow you to do this, not even for Usako."

Serenity and Malachite turned to see a very pale Mamoru before them. He looked like his legs would give out any minute but his eyes remained stern and forceful.

"Usagi gave her life so that you could be her. I will not have you risking her sacrifice. I cannot lose you both."

Serenity stood and walked to Mamoru. Slowly and awkwardly she wrapped her arms around him, nearly sighing at the familiar comfort. She could feel his reluctance though, his inability to let go of Usagi and she was beginning to understand why. But the truth would involve a conversation with her parents.

"Mamoru you are Usagi's and you belong to her. This world was never mine, it was always hers."

"No Serenity, now it is yours as well and you must protect it for her. I will not have you risking your life when she gave hers to save it."

"There is something I must do Mamoru and you cannot prevent it."

At her words Serenity disappeared from sight, leaving Mamoru feeling furious at the girl for being so ready to make Usagi's sacrifice be in vain.

Serenity opened her eyes to see the ruined moon kingdom before her. She knew her mother's spirit wandered here, waiting for the day with the Moon Kingdom would rise again.

"Mother! Mother please! I am so confused tell me what is going on!"

A shimmering light appeared before Serenity, and it gradually formed into the smiling shape of Selenity.

"Serenity my darling, why are you so troubled?"

"I just want to know who I really am, and who Usagi is? Why are we the same and yet not?"

"Come Serenity and I will explain to you why the crystal has separated your soul into two parts."

Selenity led her daughter to the ruins of the once great castle, to the gardens where Serenity would always sit staring toward Earth.

"When I sent you and the others to Earth to be reborn, the crystal knew that as the princess you would be in danger. So it separated the parts of you that would give away your presence as a princess from the parts of you that made you…well not so much a princess. Thus Usagi was created, a clumsy, cheerful, bubble-headed girl that may not have always been the most mature or the most intelligent person but she was still a part of you. Usagi is the side of you that makes you, you. The part that has always kept you from being the "perfect" princess, but she is also the part of you that made your people love you, and your friends love you. It is her heart and her courage that make you able to triumph over any evil and willing to do anything for those you love."

"So I was right, Usagi is the better one of us, she is the one that deserves to live while I should disappear."

"No! Do not think that Serenity, you are Usagi and she is you. Look into your memories surely you remember times when you played practical jokes on the guards with the senshi, or when you would disobey me and sneak away to Earth to see Endymion. Those are things you probably would not think of doing right now, but yet you have because then you are and Usagi were one. Without you, she cannot be the powerful queen she was meant to be and without her you cannot be the person that will keep her spirits up no matter the trial."

"So what must I do? How do I become myself again?"

"Well that my daughter is quite simple. The crystal responds to the wishes of your heart, and so will do whatever you ask of it. But I can sense that Usagi is still very weak, your mother and I will be able to send you home. But you must be prepared to take on Usagi's pain yourself, for when you become one you will take on the wounds that she sustained. The crystal has been unable to heal her with the two of you being apart."

"I understand father, I will not have her suffer another moment. We are one, her trials and her suffering are my own, it is time I took them on."

"Then go on Serenity tell the crystal your wish."

Serenity nodded and closed her eyes focusing on the power of the silver crystal within her.

"I call upon the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. I am Usagi, and she is me. Make us whole like we were always meant to be!"

Serenity was thrown backward as memories came flooding toward her, memories of Usagi's life. Memories of her own life spun around as well, and finally Serenity could see how they were one, two halves of a perfect whole. The memories led all the way up to Sailor Moon's capture, but this time Serenity lived through it with Usagi, she was no longer alone. They went through all of the pain together and when Serenity opened her eyes she was herself again.

"Serenity my daughter you have done it. But we must hurry and get you back to Earth the crystal will work to heal your wounds now that you and Usagi are one, but it will not be overnight. The others will need to look after you for awhile."

"Well I feel as if I have been run over by a truck fifty times over, so the crystal better hurry up if it knows what is good for it."

"Goodbye Serenity, we will always be here whenever you need us."

"Goodbye mother, father. Thank you."

Mamoru and Malachite paced back and forth in front of the statue, awaiting the return of Serenity.

"How could she be so stupid? After everything Usagi did for her, just to throw it away!"

"What choice did she have? The one she loves more than anything in the world hates her because she is here instead of Usagi!"

"That's not true! I do not hate her, but I cannot betray the love I have for Usagi."

"Well that's good to know but if you two could stop bickering I need some help over here."

Mamoru and Malachite turned to see Sailor Moon leaning on the bunny statue looking little better than she had the night they brought her to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru could not believe his eyes as he approached her.

"Usako?"

Sailor Moon nodded slowly and then looked to Malachite who was eying her carefully.

"So you finally got your wish Princess Serenity. It suits you."

Again Sailor Moon nodded happily.

"What is going on, are you Usako or are you Serenity?"

She nearly laughed at Mamoru's confusion, but instead she held out her arms to him.

"As you are Mamoru I am Usagi, as you are Endymion I am Serenity. Two parts of a whole that were always meant to be together, with you."

Mamoru could not contain his happiness as he lifted Usagi into his arms and kissed her on the lips, spinning her around in his tight embrace.

"Mamoru? Mamoru? PRINCE ENDYMION!"

Mamoru turned toward Malachite who merely pointed at Usagi. Mamoru looked and saw that though she was smiling she was also clutching her sides in pain.

"Usako! I'm so sorry Usako, come let's get you home. You are staying on my bed until you are well again, no ifs ands or buts from you or the senshi."

"You will hear no complaint from me Mamo-Chan, but from my father I cannot be so sure."


End file.
